Mysteries of Mithras
'Mysteries of Mithras' '' Principle: '' The worship of Mithras and the god Ahriman, the promise that the weak may tear down the strong, and darkness may defeat the light. Doctrine: ''Mithras was the first vampire, whose purpose was to spawn an army of demons to serve the god of Darkness, Ahriman. Simple slaughter is beneath the Sons of Mithrals, and honorable combat is anathema. Ahriman rewards subtlety and treachery. ''Membership: ''The Mithraic Mysteries are ostensibly open to all vampires. The Sanctified are never approached for membership, however; the two faiths have irreconcilable origins for vampires, and unlike the Circle of the Crone, the Lancea Sanctum are not open to different interpretations. The Sons of Mithras is open only to Mastermind-style players. Each level of Status has a specific initiation ritual which must be performed. 'Benefits' '• Corax (the Raven) steals gold from paupers and mutilates the faces of the dead so that their families do not recognize them. To achieve this status, the Kindred must destroy some crucial aspect of her target's life. The target must start with more dots in that Merit than the cultist does, and reduce her target's dots to zero. (For these purposes, Allies counts as a single Merit, as does Safe Place and Status.) Like other Statuses, Mithraic Status adds to dice pools for interactions with fellow Mithraic initiates. Unlike other Status types, Mithraic Status does ''add to the dice pools predicated on supernatural powers. The character gains access to Culter Mithras as an out-of-Clan Discipline, and is permitted to buy dots up to her Status in the Mysteries of Mithras. '•• 'Nymphus (the Bridegroom) waits to ravish his bride, break her to his will, and take her as chattel. To achieve this status, the Son must break the will of his target, shattering her inner strength by reducing her Willpower points to zero. The target must have more dots in Willpower than the cultist does. The character is permitted to buy the second dot of Culter Mithras. '••• 'Miles (the Soldier) kills, loots, rapes, burns, and enslaves, all without his own morality being touched at all. To achieve this status, the cultist must destroy her target's sense of self by reducing her Integrity to zero. The target must have a higher Morality than the cultist does. The character is permitted to buy the third dot of Culter Mithras. '•••• 'Leo (the Lion) slaughters indiscriminately, and leaves much of his kill uneaten for jackals to fight over. To achieve this status the cultist must kill more humans in one night than he has Health dots or Blood Potency dots, whichever is higher. The kills must be achieved using only natural weapons, and the targets must be fully grown adults. The character is permitted to buy the fourth dot of Culter Mithras. '••••• 'Perses (the Persian) poisons his king's cup at court. To achieve this status, the cultist must treacherously kill another Kindred of higher Blood Potency than herself by indirect means; she cannot actually strike any physical blow. More honor accrues if she uses human tools to achieve this task. The character is permitted to buy the fifth dot of Culter Mithras. 'Culter Mithras • Coin of Betrayal : The Son of Mithras manipulates his target into giving him a coin. As long as she maintains possession of that coin, the target loses one Willpower dot. : This power remains as written, except that the Cost is None. •• Glance of Weakness : The cultist imposes the Obsession Condition on her target, with the object of the Obsession being either the target's Vice or Requiem. This Condition may be Resolved as normal, or fades without resolution at sunrise. : This power otherwise works as written. ''••• Sword of Slaughter : With a reflexive action, the Mithraist can imbue any bladed weapon with occult energy. The weapon will do aggravated damage for the remainder of the scene (lethal against Kindred). : ''This power otherwise works as written. ''•••• Fire of Lies : The cultist transforms normal fire into balefire, which does only lethal damage to Kindred and cannot induce fear frenzy. : ''This power works as written, except that the Cost is 1 Vitae and 1 Willpower. ''••••• Arrow of Thirst : The cultist focuses on a target who is already wounded and bleeding, causing the target to 'bleed out' one dot of his highest Discipline for a number of rounds equal to his successes. Lost dots 'heal' when the target next gains Vitae. : ''This power works as written, except that the Cost is 2 Vitae and 1 Willpower. 'Source' More information on the Mysteries of Mithras can be found in ''Mythologies, ''pp 16-23. Category:Cults Category:Translations Category:Unique Disciplines Category:Mysteries of Mithras Category:Conclaves